Loss Of Purpose
by Rober2
Summary: Everyone has a purpose for joining the King of Iron Fist... But... that focus on the said purpose can be lost... this story is an example of that... serious summary, but humorous content guaranteed xD


Yo, Rober2 here.

This short story is now officially my fourth Fanfic made... hope you like it!

...Oh, and I do not own Tekken, but I DO own the story below... But I do not own Tekken...

Fun note, this story should've been posted in over half a year ago... I just got lazy xD...and yes, Partners And is still ongoing... I just happened to run by my old, unfinished works and decided to finish this :D

* * *

><p>King of Iron Fist...<p>

The very word is known to anyone who hears it... a tournament to determine the best among the rest. An international sensation. A handsome reward for those worthy to be called the victor. And even those who are not after fame or fortune seek to win this tournament to reach their goals...

Do they wish to attain power? (Feng wei)  
>Satisfaction? (Bryan Fury)<br>Peace of mind? (Yoshimitsu)  
>Justice? (Askua Kazama)<br>To seek the truth? (Leo, King, Craig Marduk)  
>Perfection? (Bob)<br>Vengeance? (Miguel, Armor King)  
>Restoring one's life? (Roger Jr.)<br>Duty? (Lei Wulong, Raven, Sergei Dragunov)  
>Finish one's rivalry? (Anna Williams)<br>Love? (Ling Xiaoyu)  
>Something Personal? (Hwoarang, Baek Doo San)<p>

...Or is it something...Deeper...? (Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Zafina, Lars, Alisa)

...Or... Perhaps... something... More...

.

.

.

Sinister...?

.

.

.

_**(DEVIL JIN)**_...

.

.

.

As a prime example of this fact, We bring you to two fighters hoping to attain their goals.

In the arena, was a man with silver-white hair, a dashing black suit, and a devilishly handome face to boot. He is Lee Chaolan, a rich man who owns part of G Corporation's stocks. Why he's in the tournament, you ask? Well, as Raven would put it... "It's just business". After all, since G Corporation's sudden military actions, he's slightly involved since his stocks are present, thus his reason for being in the tournament. (A little fun fact... he's about 48... a little old, isn't he? :D)

*Ahem* in the _other_ corner, A girl with long, blonde hair, wearing a dress with a short skirt, white gothic boots and a pair of frilly white gloves, giving the impression of a Lolita. She had the face of an angel... but the aura she emitted says she's a demon... at least a spoiled one... She is **Emilie De Rochefort** ... But she is known as _Lili _for short... Her reason for joining an event that doesn't seem to suit her? She claims it's for her father... but knowing her as well as the previous tournament, one would ask... *Ahem sore loser ahem*

"My, What a fine young mademoiselle we have in this brutish event." Lee spoke with formality, showing respect as he gave a court bow.

"And what a seemingly well-mannered person we have." Lili smiled, returning the bow with her own. "...Unfortunately, I must make this quick... I have... _someone_ I wish to meet with..." Lili spoke... her aura changing as she mentioned that **_someone _**(Asuka showing in Lili's thought bubble giving vitory hand signs with a grin... an angry vein was on Lili's forehead)

"Oh... My, I am quite envious of that person... If only I could be acquainted with you more..." Lee said with a smile... and with that same smile, Lee took his fighting stance... "...May I... take this opportunity to do so?"

...Lili's smile returned... "...As much as I'm in a hurry..." ...Lili's smile grew... "...Maybe a little bit of... _entertainment_ would do me well..." Lili said as she took her graceful stance.

...Round 1...

**FIGHT**

Move-after-move

Strike-after-strike

None of them could land each other's attacks... it was quite a match... The spectators cheered loudly that it could deafen even already-deaf ears... but the two competitors were so focused with each other that they couldn't hear anything but the cutting wind of their strikes.

"It is time I end this." Lili spoke, taking up stance... and getting ready to perform her strongest-yet-riskiest move... The '**FINAL SPINE SHOT**'

...Lee simply grinned as he took form with his 'Hit Man' Stance, provoking the young Lady while he signals her with his finger... only two words escaped Lee's mouth

**"Come on~"**

...And as if excited, Lili smiled, and performed her move...

With a Jump, everything in Lee's sight went as if in slow motion... he could see the move coming; he could easily dodge the long-charging attack... But-

"...!"

Lee saw something... unexpected...

"(...White... Frilly... Silky... Fabric...)"

...Without knowing it(or feeling it for that matter), Lee's face was met by Lili's (painfully sharp) heels, causing the gentleman to fly into the air (With an odd smile on his face)

After the hit, Lili gracefully lands with a hand supporting her fall, and the crowd roars. Lili courtly flung her hair in satisfaction, with a smile on her face. turning around, Lili walked off. "Sebastian... They say they're leaving already..."

As for Lee, his body wasn't moving... except for his single hand... which seemed to gesture... a... **_thumbs up_**... and as for his lips... if one could read lips, he'd say...

**_"Excellent"_**

* * *

><p>You know, seeing as I'm only focusing on OCs, it's kinda fun creating fanfictions of actual people...<p>

...A~nd that's all I got to say... Hope ya enjoyed this :D

R&R pls.


End file.
